A Dry Scare
by Shark Lord
Summary: Brennan gets a shock when a living skeleton is brought in her lab. Don't own Bones or Mario


**I wanted to see what happens when Brennan and Booth deal with a talking skeleton. Let's find out shall we?**

Brennan was once again in the Jeffersonian lab waiting for a new skeleton to arrive. For once the top ranking nerd of the century herself had listened to Booth's suggestion about keeping a photo of the two and their daughter in the lab. Of course Brennan made up the excuse of saying that ancient civilizations kept items of their families with them, but Booth knew she was lying.

"Hey uh Brennan, you are not going to believe this." Hodgins said as he and Booth came in with a bizarre looking skeleton. "What is this skeleton suppose to be representing? There are no references of this type of species ever listed." Brennan said as she gotten a good look at the skeleton that was brought in. Brennan was immediately stumped at the skeleton since she only dealt with human remains.

The skeleton looked like a man sized turtle with large black sockets, and two grey shoes. The shell on the turtle skeleton was black with red lines depicting that the creature was buried under a wasn't sure, but he definitely seen this type of skeleton before. "I suppose this species was buried deep within the earth's crust and was preserved for the duration of time between time of death and the time it was unearthed. Where exactly was this skeleton found?" Brennan said as she studied the skeleton.

"That's the thing Brennan, it literally appeared in our backyard. Of course when I say ours, I mean back home. Anyway that isn't the strange part." Booth said as he scratched the back of his head. Brennan was about to ask Booth what he meant when the skeleton started moving on its own. "Some insects must be inside the chest cavity, or possibly a serpent has been slumbering, or..." Brennan started before the skeleton started gathering it's pieces and reassembled it's body.

The eye sockets had obtained a yellow glowing orb in each socket, and it's mouth opened and shut as if it was yawning. The trio were now witnessing a living breathing skeleton. _"Yawn, Morning everyone."_ The skeleton said as it got up. When Brennan heard the skeleton speaking she did the rational thing anyone would do, she screamed like a girl at the undead turtle. "STAY BACK STAY BACK!" Brennan squealed as she backed away from the abomination.

 _"It's because I'm a skeleton isn't it? You should be ashamed of yourself. I'm just a Dry Bones."_ the 'Dry Bones' said as it dramatically acted like it had a heartbreak. Hodgins immediately realized where he seen the skeleton before, and was close to going crazy. "A Dry Bones, these guys are from the Super Mario series. This is incredible!" Hodgins said as he brought out a notepad. The Dry Bones was feeling claustrophobic at the man getting to it.

"How is a character from a fictional game, able to come to the real world?" Booth said as he crossed his arms. The Dry Bones turned its head slowly at Booth with a glare. The Dry Bones growled a bit before it crept towards him with a bone in it's hand. _"Watch your mouth mortal, I might not be alive or from this world, but at least I don't insult anyone I meet. If I hear you say one more word about me not existing, then I'll have to teach you a lesson with my bone here."_ Dry Bones said in a low voice to Booth. "He's got a point though, scientists have evidence of blah blah blah blah. The fact that a yap yap yap..." Brennan started lecturing at the nonexistent being's being proven.

 _ **"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"** _ A loud threatening voice shouted. Brennan, Booth, and Hodgins turned towards another walking skeleton. The new skeleton was around twelve feet, that would be how tall he is right?, and looked as if it was a combination of a turtle and a dragon. The shell was the same as the Dry Bones, but he has several sharp spikes on his shell, sharp teeth, horns, and claws. The towering undead being was wearing spiked armbands, orange eyes, and surprisingly red hair tied in a ponytail. The new skeleton was the Dry Bones King himself, Dry Bowser.

"This isn't a hallucination is it?" Brennan said before she fell down as she stepped away from the undead king. Dry Bowser turned towards the fallen Anthropologist and held out a claw for her to grab onto. Brennan was subconsciously reaching for the hand as she stared into the skeleton's eyes, and she immediately realized that she has been wrong in her beliefs on the dead coming back to life. _**"Would you be able to feel a hallucination Dr. Brennan?"** _ Dry Bowser asked Brennan as he helped her up. The Dry Bones that was brought in had a smirk on it's face when his King stumped the know-it-all.

 _"Sorry but we have to go now. Remember we can still find you non believer."_ Dry Bones said as it left the room. Dry Bowser shook his head at the undead turtle leaving without telling why they were there. _**"Sorry about my friend's rudeness detectives. We were on a vacation here with the other Dry Bones, but Stanly the Dry Bones that was here is more mischievous then my other subjects. He wanted to give the humans of this world a living nightmare."** _ Dry Bowser apologized to Brennan before he left. Brennan passed out from her experience, but Hodgins and Booth just stared at each other in a 'what the fuck just happened?' look.


End file.
